


Celos

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino no había esperado tal cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

Dino no había pensado que en el momento en que entrara a una de las salas de descanso para tomar un respiro terminaría siendo empujado contra la pared, con una mano sosteniendo el cuello de su camisa y presionando peligrosamente su traquea y recibiendo una mirada que prometía una muerte dolorosa.

Por un segundo la sorpresa hizo que se tensara, se preparara para apartar a la fuerza a su atacante y que pensara en gritar para que todos en la fiesta supieran del peligro oculto en las salas aledañas, oscuras y desiertas, demasiado cerca del salón principal.

Y luego reconoció esos ojos grises.

—Kyouya —rió con una pizca de nervios. Conocía lo suficiente a Kyouya para saber que estaba verdaderamente molesto—. ¿Qué pasa?

Kyouya entrecerró sus ojos, acercando más su cuerpo al de Dino.

—Mío.

Esa palabra no fue más que un susurro dicho contra sus labios, pero de no haber sido por el beso que la siguió, Dino habría dejado escapar una carcajada luego de entender a qué se debía.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Kyouya era celoso y le molestaría que algunas invitadas de la fiesta organizada por la familia Vongola lo buscasen para bailar?

Y aunque Kyouya molesto era un peligro para cualquiera, mientras compartían beso tras beso, cada uno más apasionado que el interior, Dino aceptó consigo mismo que no le importaría verlo así con más frecuencia si el resultado final era ese.


End file.
